Question: Simplify the expression. $(z)(-5z^{4}-7z^{2}+5z)$
Solution: First use the distributive property. $ z (-5 z^4) + z (-7 z^2) + z (5 z) $ Simplify. $-5z^{5}-7z^{3}+5z^{2}$